


Bee's Kinktober Day Nineteen

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Stockings, Unexpected Discoveries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Nineteen: StockingsAfter having her eyes on her all evening, she has some fun with her wife's newly discovered interest.
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 3





	Bee's Kinktober Day Nineteen

They were mostly naked by the time Estelle finally brought up the elephant in the room. 

“You were staring at my stockings all evening,” she said from where she reclined on the bed, notably clad in just the aforementioned stockings. 

From where she stood at the foot of the bed unbuttoning her slacks, Martia froze. Her face was already a little flushed from the time they’d spent making out on the couch after getting back, but it reddened a touch more at the comment. 

Estelle smiled, knowing she was right as she said, “You like them, don’t you?” 

The way Martia fumbled with her words, unable to offer a coherent response, was all the confirmation Estelle needed, and her smile grew. 

“I do happen to look rather lovely in them…” she murmured, and Martia could only stare as Estelle ran her hands up her thighs, “Should I leave them on?” 

Her wife gave a sheepish nod, and Estelle laughed, though she hoped the lust in her gaze made it clear she didn’t mind. 

Twenty minutes later and Martia’s head was between Estelle’s thighs, one of her favorite spots for it to be. Estelle had one hand loosely woven through Martia’s hair while the other clutched the pillow next to her head as her wife’s deft tongue circled her clit and made her toes curl. 

Her legs were firmly clamped around Martia’s head, and while she was much more interested in the woman between them, Estelle could still appreciate that the stockings she was wearing really were very nice. The upper part of the band bore an intricate lace design, while the main part of the stockings was a plain black that clung to her shapely legs. 

As distracted as she was by the woman eating her out, Estelle still did not fail to notice the way Martia held her legs. Her fingers were lightly running up and down her thighs, not quite tickling her, but more making Estelle twitch with the feather-light teasing. 

Figuring she ought to make the most of this, Estelle said, “Your head looks especially nice between my legs tonight. I think these stockings suit being held around your head.” 

She felt a sudden vibration against her clit, making her tense and shiver as Martia moaned slightly. 

She went on, encouraged by the response, “Maybe I should wear them more often...Perhaps with a more complete lingerie set? Or maybe just garters and crotchless panties.” 

Another slight moan, just a touch louder. 

“I bet you’d love to fuck me with the harness while I was wearing these. Having my legs wrapped tight around you while I scream your name?” 

Estelle took no small amount of pleasure in how loud Martia’s moan was this time, particularly because of how good it felt around her clit. 

She was starting to get close now and speaking was becoming more challenging, so there were more frequent gaps in her words as she gasped and moaned for her wife, “Better yet, what if I wore just these under my dress to our next party? Sit next to you at dinner and have you stick your hand up my dress to feel my stockings before letting you feel how wet I’d be knowing you’d be unable to resist stealing me away at the next possible moment?” 

Abruptly, Martia pulled her face away, and while Estelle mourned the loss of sensation when she was already so close, the look on Martia’s face was enough consolation. 

More than a little out of breath, Martia said, with just a hint of a grin, “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” 

Estelle smiled sweetly at her, “Do you want me to?” 

Martia chewed her lip, and Estelle raised a brow. Finally, with a defeated sigh, though still a smile, she said, “...no.” 

Victorious, Estelle chuckled and replied, “Then shut up and get back to work!” She emphasized this by tightening her legs around Martia’s head to pull her back down. With a huff of laughter, Martia eagerly complied and went back to the task at hand, quickly bringing Estelle back to the heights of pleasure. 

She was out of strength to speak now, much too focused on her rapidly approaching climax, and it took no time at all for her to reach it with a cry. 

By the time she relaxed and finally released her vise grip around Martia’s head, the other woman was properly out of breath as she crawled up to lay beside Estelle. 

“I didn’t suffocate you, did I?” Estelle asked with a gasping laugh. 

Martia grinned, “Maybe a little at the end there but it was worth it. Though I might have to put your mouth to good use in return to get you to shut up about those stockings.” 

With a smile, Estelle replied, “Oh, you’ll have to keep my mouth busy for a good long while for that to happen.” 

“Lucky for you, I’m free all night, however long it takes.” 


End file.
